This invention relates to educational training games and, in particular, to a device simulating the production of a television show.
It has been found that there is a need for individuals who are interested in television communications to become actively involved with the actual production of a television show during their training. Manifestly, school systems are instituting programs in the use and adaption of closed circuit televisions as an educational tool. Unfortunately, too much emphasis is placed on book learning and lectures prior to entering television studios. Accordingly, there is a need for a training device wherein the student can be exposed to a miniaturized, simulated television facility, wherein a script is provided which includes not only dialogue but also technical instructions to the entire studio personnel to operate the miniaturized television hardware. Still, further, any such training device which also is in the form of a game, not only makes learning much more easy but also provides amusement for the participants.